News Archive
Here's the list of all the updates since the wiki was made. Most of these news items appear on the Home tab screen of Castle Age in the News area. Currently, the News area doesn't seem to work in the MySpace version. 2010 December * 12/02/10 - Limited Power Shard Gift! November * 11/23/10 - Warrior Priestess, Sanna! * 11/04/10 - Vengeful Assassin, Crissana October * 10/28/10 - Vincent the Vampire * 10/22/10 - Defender Knight, Gawain! * 10/19/10 - Auto-Matching for Guild Battles * 10/18/10 - Golden Egg Favor Point Promotion! * 10/11/10 - Avenging Angel, Azul! September * 9/30/10 - Mystery Life Gift! * 9/27/10 - Lion's Rebellion! * 9/24/10 - Elora! * 9/23/10 - Guild Battles! * 9/17/10 - Mystery Shadow Gift * 9/11/10 - Azalia! Colonel War Ranks! * 9/08/10 - Guild Leaderboards! * 9/07/10 - Gehenna, The Fire Elemental! August * 8/27/10 - Zin! * 8/26/10 - Guilds! * 8/20/10 - Crimson Dagger Gift Released * 8/12/10 - Player Appreciation Gift * 8/10/10 - Oblivion Chests * 8/05/10 - New Gift: Mystery Light Relic! * 8/04/10 - Chance for Addtional Arena Tokens / Solara! * 8/03/10 - Server Maintenance - Aug. 4th July * 7/28/10 - Arena Starts Now! * 7/27/10 - Arena Season 2! * 7/21/10 - Suri! * 7/15/10 - Mephistopheles is BACK! * 7/13/10 - The Ivory City * 7/12/10 - Bloodblade Shard! * 7/07/10 - Elin Gift Back for LIMITED Time! / Godric! * 7/05/10 - Reinforcements * 7/01/10 - Limited Time Hero Gift June * 6/23/10 - Vampiress, Adriana * 6/22/10 - War of the Red Plains * 6/14/10 - Monster List * 6/10/10 - Fearless Hunter, Kataan * 6/07/10 - Broken Support Form * 6/04/10 - War! May * 5/28/10 - New Gift: Limited Mystery Green * 5/25/10 - Barbarus, the War-Faring Chieftain! * 5/21/10 - Azriel, Angel of Wrath * 5/20/10 - New Quest Area: Heaven! * 5/14/10 - Alpha Bahamut! * 5/12/10 - Kaiser! * 5/11/10 - Goblin Emporium! * 5/07/10 - New Attack Buttons April * 4/30/10 - Minor, Unannounced updates * 4/21/10 - Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon * 4/12/10 - Arena Results! * 4/05/10 - Arena Will End Earlier than Originally Planned * 4/01/10 - New Chest: Onslaught! March *3/31/10 - Castle Age News Feed is Back! ( Secret Master and Apprentice Update) *3/22/10 - Arena Begins March 24th! Sign up now! *3/16/10 - Arena Coming Soon! *3/11/10 - Master and Apprentice! Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental *3/04/10 - New Achievements! New Gifts! February *2/24/10 - Underworld and Skaar! *2/18/10 - Castle Age Toolbar! *2/17/10 - New monster added. *2/12/10 - New Demi Rewards! *2/10/10 - New Land! *2/05/10 - Property sell prices *2/05/10 - Change to Income *2/03/10 - Raids Updated! Battle Rank! January *1/29/10 - Deathrune Raid *1/21/10 - Feed (CTA) Issues / New Gift and Feeds Fixed! *1/18/10 - Mephistopheles! Excalibur! *1/14/10 - Keep Track of your Army Members *1/06/10 - Reintroduction of the Training Grounds 2009 December *12/22/09 - Dark Legion *12/10/09 - The Masked Update *12/03/09 - Monster Achievements and Other Achievements *12/02/09 - Hero Leveling and Abilities November * 11/25/09 - Achievements * 11/18/09 - Sylvanas + Trident * 11/16/09 - Monster Loot Tab + Demi-Quest Update * 11/11/09 - Undead Realm + Gloves + Quest Consumables * 11/06/09 - New treasure chest system (unannounced) * 11/05/09 - Colossus of Terra + Nobility Tier * 11/03/09 - Gildamesh * 11/02/09 - Minor tweaks and bug fixes to the 10/30/09 update October * 10/30/09 - Summon Cronos, Create Cronus, Elite Guard * 10/02/09 - Demon Realm and Keira Boss September * 9/25/09 - Monster List Updates * 9/21/09 - Update to Dragons Category:News Archive Category:News Archive Category:News Archive Category:Castle Age Wiki